


Septiplier one-shots

by scriblib



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriblib/pseuds/scriblib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short septiplier related stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Septiplier one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to writing so constructive criticism is always welcome.

Jack and mark had been living together for a few months now, mark had gotten used to jack staying up for hours on his computer or watching a show or something. One night mark woke up to a tapping sound of a keyboard, looking over at the clock mark read 5:00AM grumbling to himself he rolled over and groaned across the room “Jaaaaaack its late come into bed” a few more seconds of tapping “I’m doin’ somthin’” “something more important than your boyfriend?” the redhead mumbled, rolling back over. The tapping stopped, a few more ticks came from the other side of the room. Soon the soft sound of socks hitting carpet came across the room, stopping at the side of the bed. The bed slightly shifted and mark smiled when he could feel warmth against his back. A trail of kisses ran from his neck to shoulder “nothins more important than you babe”


End file.
